


Hot Blooded

by Slytherin_Of_The_Sith



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confident Kara Danvers, Consenting Adults, F/F, GP, It's comfort not love, Kara GP, Kara is fine AF, Kara is legal, Regina is the older woman here, Regina might be thirsty AF here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-11 03:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19524157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith/pseuds/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith
Summary: Summer is in. Bikini's are out and Storybrooke pool is open to any and all of it's residents to cool down and relax with their family and friends.However, Mayor Mills' sights are set on a particular lifeguard that just moved to town and has her own reasons for being at the pool on a daily basis. Morals be damned, what Regina Mills wants...Regina Mills shall get.





	1. Hot Blooded

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished stranger things season 3 and the first fucking episode...between Billy and Mrs. Wheeler inspired this for my next SuperQueen installment. Somebody stop me (don't you dare)
> 
> I don't own Supergirl or OUAT.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Summers in Storybrooke were hot, almost overbearingly so but it didn't stop half of the town from coming out daily like clockwork to the large community pool that Regina had built last summer. It was was both a blessing and a curse for the Mayor of Storybrooke but the curse came in the winters with the maintenance and what not—because their winters were just as harsh as their Summers unfortunately but for now—it was a blessing.

Currently, it was the weekend and everyone was out in the large Olympic sized pool. Lines were a little long at the concession stand, families lounging near the picnic areas and using the private grills that were placed strategically around the area and it seemed as if the rest of the town was in the pool having the time of their lives.

Regina was sitting in a lounge chair sporting her new blood red one piece bikini that had a low-cut back...showing off her legs, and her breasts were nicely displayed but not scandalous. She was still the Mayor after all. Next to her was her good friend, and Storybrooke's DA; Kathryn and next to her was Cruella and Mary Margaret. They were there with their own families, but left their husbands to tend to their children while they had girls time and 'sunbathed' when in reality all that they did was gossip and rate the men and women that briefly caught their fancy. It was all harmless fun.

Though despite nearing her forties, Regina was the only one of them without a husband or even children and she preferred it that way. It disappointed her mother but it was her decision...Regina was married to her career and she knew the consequences when she committed to it.

“It's three...” Cruella mumbled, sitting up a little bit and fluffing her hair and Regina glanced at the Rolex on her wrist briefly to confirm what her friend said out of habit, and lowered her tablet a bit.

“Best part of the day,” Mary Margaret sighed happily and Regina rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses. Mary Margaret was straight as an arrow as far as any of them were concerned, but she couldn't exactly blame the school teacher—the lifeguard on the next rotation could turn anyone out if she really wanted to. The girl was from out of town and she was going to the university in town.

Regina didn't chime in on the light bantering, instead she continued to read except that she was no longer interested in the mystery novel...her eyes, firmly hidden behind her dark shades, were trained on the other side of the pool where the locker rooms were located.

_3..._

_2..._

Regina's breath hitched slightly when the door of the women's locker room was pushed open and she swore everything slowed down as the afternoon lifeguard stepped out.

_Jesus Christ..._

Kara Zorel was a specimen all on her own. Sun kissing skin that had admirers wondering if she had any tan lines _at all_ or if she was just that goddamn gorgeous...she was tall, around five foot ten...maybe give or take an inch or two. Long blonde hair that flowed past her shoulders, down to the middle of her back with such ease and control it was unreal...and her body... _lawd Jesus,_ Regina subconsciously licked her red painted lips. The things she could and _would_ do to that young body. Those legs...those arms, those abs...that back...perfectly sculpted and fitted nicely into a red sports bra and short black shorts.

The girl oozed confidence, and Regina's eyes drifted down past her waistline and her eyebrow quirked. _She hid it well...like always._ It wasn't exactly a secret but Kara never seemed to advertise it either. Regina suspected that's what made her so...mysterious and charming too. More than likely why she had more women than men chasing after her too...but there were more than a few men who had their eyes on the lifeguard as well.

“Looking good, Kara.” Cruella purred, blatantly checking the blonde out.

Kara smiled at her politely, but the moment those delicious blue eyes landed on Regina...something about that smile became a little less polite, and a little more inviting, “Good afternoon, Madam Mayor.”

“Ms. Zorel...how are you this afternoon?”

Kara stopped directly in front of Regina's lounger, eyes solely focused on the older woman, “Better now...nice suit by the way.”

“Thank you.” Regina smirked, going back to her 'reading' and Kara just chuckled and continued on her way to the lifeguard stand to take her post for the next few hours.

Kathryn laughed lightly, shaking her head, “Careful, Reggie...looks like that one might actually blow your back out.”

Mary Margaret leaned forward in her chair, “Regina...you do realize that she's only eighteen right?”

Cruella mumbled something irrelevant under her breath, waving away Mary Margaret's comment like it was an irritating fly, “Legal adults, darling, get with the program will you?”

Regina scoffed at all of them, “No one is robbing cradles anytime soon. So if you would all mind...I am trying to read, thank you.”

“Kill joy,” Cruella sniffed, but thankfully the topic was dropped however Regina's eyes were far from the tablet in her hands. And somehow, she wasn't sure how, but she swore that Kara could see past her dark sunglasses and see into her soul...and it went straight down to her core.

Though reading was the furthest thing that the Mayor was doing, she was reading the same sentence over and over and flipping the pages on the screen periodically to mask the fact that her focus was across the pool, directly in front of her.

Every time Kara moved, Regina was watching her...and normally Regina would've felt like a total creep just staring at someone like this, especially since Kara was so glaringly younger than her.

Half an hour later, Regina set down her tablet on the table next to her and set her shades next to them gingerly.

Kathryn looked up at her friend curiously, “Where are you off to?”

“Going for a swim.” was all the Mayor said as she sauntered towards the edge of the pool, well aware of more than a few eyes on her but she only cared about one set in particular. And when she looked up, cool blue eyes were staring at her intently as Kara leaned back in the tower chair, looking relaxed and unbothered—but Regina knew better. She winked and dived in.

Regina moved to the deeper end of the pool, it truly was an Olympic pool and not many dared to venture out this far of the pool because it was too deep and only the strongest of swimmers were encouraged to venture out that far. Regina made a few laps to stretch out her muscles before swimming to edge where the ladder was...what Regina wasn't expecting was to see a pair of smooth, well toned legs standing a few feet away. The Mayor looked up and saw Kara standing there, holding a dark towel.

“Ms. Zorel,” Regina huffed with a pleased smile as she took the towel, “Do you always give towels to everyone that comes out of the pool?”

Kara laughed, looking off to the side briefly but her eyes were like magnets to Regina's, “I wasn't kidding when I said that suit looked good, Mayor Mills...you wear it nicely.”

“Careful dear, you might give an old lady the wrong impression.”

“We both know that you aren't old...” It was Kara's turn to smirk as she took a risky step forward, and Regina was more than aware of her friends probably (most likely) watching, but she didn't care...not with Kara, the epitome of perfection and the literal best of both worlds, standing so close, “You're still young to me, Madam Mayor.”

“Wrong impressions, Kara.” Regina reminded, feeling her cheeks heating up despite herself...as well as lower parts of her body.

“Wrong to who? Them? I don't care about them...wrong to you...maybe?”

Regina knew that was her opening to shut Kara's advances down, to put some distance between them...she was twenty years older than Kara, Regina knew that flirting here and there, ogling here and there was okay—dangerous but okay. The line that she was toeing with Kara now...catastrophic at best. She needed to put a stop to this, and firmly.

There was, of course, just one little problem to Regina's logic...one small little flaw... _she just didn't give a damn._

“No, not at all...we're just discussing a possible winter job for you at City Hall. Around your college classes at the university, of course.”

“No harm, no foul...right?” Kara's eyes dropped a little, following a little stream of water between Regina's breasts.

Regina slicked back her hair, and chanced a glance around and saw that more than five pairs of eyes were on them and she looked back at Kara with her best politician smile she could muster in such heat, giving off the impression that this _talk..._ was just business.

“Of course not, dear...however given how, hm, intimate and _detailed_ this talk might very well become...perhaps we should discuss this somewhere more private.”

Kara licked her bottom lip, “Your office?”

“I was thinking my home...tonight, around 8?”

Neither of them were sure who was doing the chasing anymore, but they were both on the same page...they could figure out who would come out on top later. _That_ talk should be fun.

Kara laughed breathlessly, but nodded, “Gives me enough time to clean up my resume then.”

“Please do...” Regina sniffed, eyeing Kara slowly, “I intend on taking my time going through your qualifications, and I would prefer not to be distracted by minuscule things.”

“You won't be disappointed, Madam Mayor.”

“For your sake...I better not be. Until then, good day Ms. Zorel.” Regina brushed past the lifeguard, still holding her towel and smirked to herself.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**


	2. Edge Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supergirl or OUAT.
> 
> But I am the Captain of SuperQueen...fight me.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Kara sat in her lifeguard chair, relaxed and just a little bit distracted as her eyes roamed over the pool area, making sure no one was running and doing anything too extra. But her eyes continued to jump right back to the woman who was occupying every corner of her mind. Kara was distracted, and she was horny and it was taking everything she had to keep from getting too aroused while on the clock—and around so many curious eyes. Sometimes she hated that her arousal was more obvious than the typical woman.

But she wasn't a typical woman. A story for another time.

Kara sat up slightly, and blew her whistle at some kid that was running around the pool like he'd lost his mind _again_ and she threatened to ban him for the entire weekend if he kept it up. A flash of red caught Kara's attention and she turned her head to see that Regina was packing up her things to leave and Kara's muscles twitched and tensed with an urge to pounce but she stilled herself and relaxed further into her chair again, using the deep shade that the umbrella provided to mask her curiosity.

The Mayor was leaving early, and Kara couldn't help but wonder why...but she forced herself to look away and not watch Mayor Mills leave. _That damn suit really did look amazing._ And of course, like magnets, Kara's eyes were on the brunette, roaming shamelessly over her backside until she was completely out of sight.

“Damn, that woman is beautiful.” Kara settled further into her chair beneath the shade and hoped that the rest of her shift went by uneventful.

And thankfully, the next three hours went by smoothly. Once the last kid was out of the pool (and Kara may or may not have just pulled the kid out of the water herself) Kara was in and out of the locker room in five minutes, not even bothering to stop and converse with her coworkers—the other lifeguards and cashiers. Not that she really ever did anyway—she was the newbie in town, yeah sure...but it didn't mean she had to fake it with people to settle in. They weren't really her sort of crowd anyway.

She was young and horny, of course, but they were young dumb and broke...she wasn't. At least she didn't think she was. Kara tossed her Nike duffel bag in the passenger seat of her all black 2018 Ford Mustang...it was a graduation gift from her mom. As was the apartment that Kara was currently driving towards on the other side of town, closer to the university in the nicer part of town behind the shopping centers.

As long as her grades remained above B's, her mom didn't care too much anymore about much else that Kara did.

Kara took the elevator to the fourth floor, and the damn thing couldn't move fast enough for her. It was taking an eternity to get to her floor and she was half tempted to hit the emergency stop button but she had more self control than that. She was horny and Kara knew she'd come too damn soon if she didn't take care of herself _at least_ once before going to the Mayor's place in less than two hours.

_**Ding.** _

_Finally,_ Kara sighed heavily and stepped through the doors before they could fully slide open and the moment Kara was in her apartment, she dropped her bag by the door and kicked off her running shoes right next to it as well. Kara moved through her one bedroom apartment, stripping until she was completely naked and in her bathroom, about to jump into the shower to wash away the sweat and the—

_**Ding Ding.** _

Kara thought about ignoring it, she didn't know anyone in Storybrooke and so she shouldn't be getting visitors but whoever it was at her door, would not be ignored and Kara wanted to shower in peace and listening to her doorbell chiming repeatedly wasn't going to help her get the edge off any faster.

“Coming!” Kara yelled in frustration, leaving the shower running as she moved into her bedroom to pull on a pair of black sweats, hoping they helped hide her semi-erection, and a loose fitting t-shirt and nearly stubbed her toe as she practically jogged back to the front door. She opened the door with a certain flare of attitude.

“ _What—_ ” whatever was on Kara's mind quickly flew out of the window as she was pushed back into her apartment, “What are you doing? Here? I...I...”

The front door slammed shut so hard, the lock actually fell into place but Kara didn't have time to figure out that particular plot convenience. Regina didn't answer her, but that was okay because her lips...her lips were the softest things Kara has ever felt in her life. Kara moaned involuntarily into the kiss, her dick jumping in her sweats and Regina chuckled breathlessly.

“Sit down.”

Kara was reluctant to move but she did as she was asked and nearly tripped over her coffee table as she made her way to the sofa and plopped down in the middle ungracefully.

“Take them off, Kara.”

Kara quickly slipped her thumbs into the waistband of her sweats as she lifted her hips and pulled them down until her sweats fell down to her ankles. The cold air on her hot member sent a shiver down her spine—that and the way Regina was coming towards her with a sly smile on her face, undoing her long coat...and dropping it on the floor, still wearing that red suit Kara was starting to love so much. And it was even better up close, when she could stare without being judged for drooling.

Well maintained, manicured hands with black painted nails settled themselves on the top of her thighs as the Mayor leaned over her momentarily before she forced Kara's legs further apart so she could settle on her knees between them.

“You're so beautiful,” Regina purred, removing one hand from a toned thigh up to take Kara's throbbing cock in her hand. Regina looked up to see Kara's darkening blue eyes staring down at her and she smirked at the teenager, “Be a good girl and watch.”

Regina leaned forward and swiped her tongue over the tip. Keeping her eyes locked with Kara's, she slipped the head into her mouth. And Kara's thighs tensed, not wanting to come too soon...Regina's mouth slid over Kara's cock, deeper with each stroke at a steady pace. It was like the Mayor was making love to her with her mouth and Kara was moaning embarrassingly loud at how good and warm and wet it felt being in Regina's mouth.

Her fantasies could never— _“Oh fuck._..Jesus, _Regina...”_ Kara hissed, toes curling when she felt Regina's tongue on the underside of her dick, and Kara couldn't resist. She combed her fingers through Regina's hair, holding her there as if she were scared she was going to loose this...that Regina was going to stop. Kara was so close. _So close._

Regina moaned around, hearing Kara's breathing breaking and hitching as she chanted under her breath about being so close to coming. The Mayor wanted Kara to come, she wanted to take everything Kara had to give her and then some. Regina increased her tempo, sucking harder and squeezing the base of Kara's cock with her free hand and immediately she felt Kara swell beneath her, and smirked when Kara all but screamed (more like growled) through clenched teeth.

Kara came so hard she was seeing spots...by the time she came back to her senses, she was boneless and still standing beneath the warm water of her shower, leaning back against the wall. She was trying to get her breathing under control. Her abs were a little sore around the sides, her orgasm had been intense...but her fantasy had never been that damn vivid either.

“Damn,” Kara huffed, laughing slightly as she forced herself to stand straight, “I have it bad...”

She turned the shower head to wash the semen from the glass door and off of her hand. She finished her shower and dried off before crawling into bed butt naked.

Kara still had some time before she was to leave to meet the Mayor later in the evening so she set her alarm for an hour. She'd taken the edge off, and now all she needed was a good nap—she wanted to last for as long as the Mayor would need her.

And Kara had a strong feeling that Regina Mills was a woman that liked and preferred longevity with everything and everyone she came in contact with. And Kara wanted this to be an on-going thing.

Her mother always said first impressions were crucial like that. Kara flipped over onto her stomach, tossing her phone onto the pillow next to her and went to sleep with a satisfied smile on her face.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since the last chapter went so well...I think, I just decided on writing one extra chapter...lol. I like writing these two, like what...I especially like this universe too.
> 
> All mistakes are my own. Thank you guys for all the kudos and comments. I really appreciate them.
> 
> Cerberus


	3. Hot Blooded Pt 2

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Regina pulled the small pan of lasagna from the oven and set it on the stove carefully and set aside the oven mitts and checked the time. She still had twenty minutes before she was about to cross one of the most taboo social boundaries—officially. Regina considered breaking out a bottle of wine, but she'd break one rule at a time and settled for something else that would pair well with her home made lasagna... water with lemons in it.

The Mayor was in the middle of pouring the lemon water into two glasses when the flash of bright headlights caught her attention from the hallway, and she smirked as she set the pitcher down. Her bare feet padding softly on her wood floor as she made her way to the garage and she quickly pressed the big gray button that opened the door.

She spotted an all black mustang purring gently next to her sleek black Mercedes and beckoned the car forward using the universal come hither motion with her index finger. She hummed to herself in approval, well...if she was going to rob the cradle tonight, at least she picked a smart one. When the car was fully in her garage, Regina shut her garage door—shutting out all of her nosy neighbors who would love nothing more than to gossip about Madam Mayor's late night visitors.

Regina remained by the door, watching as Kara shut off her car (at a later time, Regina would ask how she could afford such an expensive car making ten dollars an hour—right now she didn't care). Kara was wearing a pair of sweats, and a hoodie... Regina raised an eyebrow. Did the girl think she was going to make her climb through her window like they were still in high school?

_Oh, right...eighteen..._

“I appreciate your thoughtfulness of appearing discrete, dear, but you're going to get hot in that hoodie. You should probably take it off.”

Kara stopped directly in front of the older woman, and even though Kara was a step below her...Regina had to tilt her head back to look into her blue eyes. Regina's only warning was Kara's eyes flickering to her lips and she took a deep breath before Kara's lips brushed along Regina's.

Their kiss, at first, started off gentle—both of them reveling in the fact that this was really happening and admiring how soft the other woman's lips were, even though Regina's thick red lipstick made her lips a little sticky but Kara didn't mind it. She thought it was hot. Their lips moved slowly, dreamily. The anticipation was thick.

Regina reached up and took Kara's face in her hands when she felt the other woman taking that last step and pressed her body against the Mayor's until the shorter woman was backed against the door that led into her house.

And the moment Regina's back hit the door, something in her snapped—a jolt down her spine had her flipping their positions around so that it was Kara's back slamming against the door, taking the teen by surprise but Regina didn't give Kara time to try and react properly. Regina pulled her back down into her, their second kiss wasn't so gentle and immediately Kara's hands were on the brunette's ass, rough and eager and Regina moaned involuntarily—too loud given their current location.

Kara's grip on Regina tightened and the Mayor quickly wrapped her arms around Kara's shoulders when she felt herself being lifted, thankful that she was wearing her little black dress tonight. Regina undoes the messy bun on Kara's head and tosses the headband somewhere behind them and she actually mewled when her back was once again pressed against the door. Kara used her entire body to keep the Mayor pinned against the door, and Regina could feel Kara's hardness through her sweats.

Regina moaned, head falling back—exposing her neck to an eager and hungry mouth, uncaring about the consequences that would come later. Regina tried to push back using her hips, but it was like moving against a damn wall—Kara kept Regina pinned against the door, in complete control. Regina jumped and yelped when she felt a pinch on her neck, just beneath her jaw before Kara soothed away the sting with her tongue.

Regina tightened her hand in Kara's hair and forced her away from her neck and kissed her roughly, all teeth and tongue and the teenagers hips began rolling into Regina slowly...roughly, and Regina gushed, her thong drowning and she could feel it running down between her cheeks.

With her tongue in Kara's mouth, Kara's cock pressed against her and that bruising grip on her ass—Regina was on the verge of sensory overload. _“ay dios mio,...si te quiero muchisimo!”_ Regina groaned, rolling her hips in time with Kara and she nearly had her first orgasm right there. “It's been so long, god,”

“Me too,” Kara chuckled, face red and breathing hard and when she pulled back, Regina could see the filthy desire in those darkened eyes. Quickly, Kara reached between their bodies with one hand, between Regina's legs and the Mayor dug her the heels of her feet into Kara's lower back. Kara groaned, pressing her face into Regina's neck—she pushed aside the thong and slipped one finger in to Regina, hard and quick before adding another finger. Regina's pulled Kara's face further into her neck, hugging her close.

Kara, somehow, wiggled her sweats off of her hips and had them pooled at her feet without Regina noticing. Kara quickly removed her fingers and positioned herself, ignoring the aching in her calves ad thighs from supporting most of Regina's weight. She was too horny to care about it.

Regina tensed, and Kara immediately stilled, “Okay?” she whispered, and Regina barely heard her over her own heavy breathing the blood rushing in her ears.

“Si, baby...I'm ready,” Regina groaned so loud, it echoed through the garage and anyone walking by would've heard her undoubtedly but she didn't care.

Kara continued to push into the older woman slowly, feeling Regina's body stretching around her, accommodating her... _welcoming her._ And she loved the slight resistance but didn't stop. Not until she was balls deep.

Regina reveled in the feeling. The feeling of being penetrated—filled so deeply, stretched so deliciously. It's been so long for Regina, she felt it all and—she wanted Kara to consume all of her. Kara readjusted her grip on Regina and began thrusting in and out, teeth clenched with focus. Regina was tight as a glove and it was taking Kara everything in her young power not to bust before Regina.

Regina was trying to get Kara's hoodie off, wanting more skin contact but Kara fucked her harder against the door, reasserting her rhythm—silently telling Regina to stop it, and the brunette had no choice but to listen. Kara groaned, face tense and red, “You're so hot, Madam Mayor, and tight as fuck!”

Regina grinned, almost drunkenly then gasped sharply, nails digging into Kara's hoodie covered back, “That's it, baby... _right there...justo ahi,no pares, Kara, no pares!”_

Regina pushed back against Kara, her arousal peaking as she felt and watched Kara fuck her so passionately—it was too much. She couldn't hold back. And she came all over Kara's thick cock that was still trying to split her in half. Kara's knees almost buckled when Regina swallowed her whole and refused to let go. She growled, her thrusts becoming shorter and harder—so hard, the door was starting to bang sharply through the garage.

With one final thrust, Kara still had enough sense to pull out before she blew her load inside of Regina without permission and she came all over the Mayor's thighs, and a little bit of her dress that was bunched up. Her entire body trembling until she just let go and collapsed on top of Regina. Somehow still holding them up and Regina was in no hurry to help or even move. She was still trying to get her breathing under control.

Regina chuckled when she felt Kara's sweaty forehead rest against her shoulder and she brought her tired arms up and hugged the young woman close as she could with the strength she had left. Smiling. She could feel her own lubrication running along with Kara's to the floor but she'd worry about that later.

Finally, Regina moved, “Let me down, dear.”

It took Kara a few seconds but she carefully set Regina back down on her feet and slowly reached down to pull her sweats back up. “I...I hope that was okay for you, Mayor Mills.” And for the first time, Kara looked unsure and awkward—she was acting her age. But Regina didn't feel even an ounce of guilt.

“Sweetheart, after the way you just fucked me...you've earned your right to call me Regina, in private of course.”

Kara's beaming smile was bright and her confidence melted back into her in a second, and Regina stored away that little observation for a later date (because, oh yes, she was definitely keeping this one for a good while), “Should...should I be leaving or...?”

“Your first impression was wonderful, dear, but we still have the rest of your resume to go over,” Regina smirked when Kara smiled sheepishly, “Are you hungry?”

“Starving actually...I didn't have time to eat, and I didn't wanna be late...I know how you like punctuality.”

“How right you are, follow me. And don't touch anything, you can't afford anything.”

“Yes ma'am.” Kara mocked quietly behind her, and Regina would catch her later for it. Regina opened her garage door...but stopped cold when her doorbell chimed followed by loud knocking. And with Regina's abrupt halt, Kara nearly knocked the Mayor over.

“Regina, darling, open the damn door will you?! It's bloody hot out here!” Cruella called through the front door and with a brutal crash of reality, Regina suddenly remembered that this was the weekend she was hosting girls night at her place. And now was not the time to have a horny teenager on her ass—literally. Or cum on her thighs.

_**Fuck.** _

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own. Hope this was okay!
> 
> Cerberus.


	4. The Perfect Host

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a smut filled chapter, more of a filler...informative, next chapter is with smut and more SuperQueen.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Regina took steadying deep breath as she straightened out her dress the best she could. Kara looked between the front door and to the Mayor, eyes worried and a little bit amused. Regina wanted to hit her for it.

“I can still leave if you want me to, Mayor Mills...I don't mind.” it was a little white lie, Kara didn't _want_ to leave—what she did to Regina against the door was just a taste of what she wanted. She had jumped the gun despite pep-talking herself on the trip over. But seeing Regina standing in her own garage, hair down wearing a black dress and barefoot...Kara couldn't resist.

“You can't...knowing her, she parked directly behind you.” Regina continued to ignore the doorbell and knocks on her front door, they could wait—this would not, “Are you so eager to leave now, dear? All you wanted was a taste, hm?”

“N-no, I want more than that Mayor—”

“Regina.”

“Regina,” Kara couldn't stop the slight blush if she tried, “I want a lot more than that...but you wanted discretion, and—” Kara gestured towards the door nervously, but Regina placed her hand on top Kara's and lowered it slowly.

“Don't worry about them. Do what I tell you to do, and I promise to make it worth while. Deal?”

Kara swallowed thickly, eyes flickering and nodded after a few seconds of contemplation. Because how many could say that they actually got to stay at Madam Mayor's home _with_ a favor owed to them? A sexual one? Who could even say they actually had sex with her? If Regina's admissions from earlier were true about it being so long, then not many. Kara knew better than go around bragging about such feats, but she could brag to herself in private. Her mom always said that; just because she was rich did not mean she had to live like it. Or something like that.

Plus Kara didn't even know anyone in town anyway.

“Okay, deal.”

Regina's smile was sharp, but genuine and a little bit relieved, “Good girl, follow me.”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

It was a full eight minutes later before Regina was back downstairs in a pair of tight fitting jeans, high heels and a sleeveless sweater and she had retouched her make up, mostly her lipstick. Regina put away the two glasses that were on her kitchen counter but left the food out. Though it was missing a sizable portion of it—and she just hoped and prayed that Kara wouldn't get any on her damn sheets. They were expensive after all.

By the time Regina opened her front door, the rest of her friends showed up though they probably weren't waiting as long as Cruella was, who was absolutely beyond annoyed.

“What the devil took you so goddamn long!”

Regina raised an eyebrow, stepping aside to let everyone inside, despite wanting to tell them all that she wasn't feeling well and make them all go home. That might've been a little bit more suspicious than her taking forever to answer the front door. “I was taking a bath thank you very much.”

Cruella made a beeline for the living room, and Regina turned to greet the rest of her friends and apologized for making them wait on her front porch but of course they were all just glad to be away from their kids and husbands or boyfriends for a few hours. Regina shut the door behind Mary Margaret with a heavy sigh, _it is going to be a long night._

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

_Meanwhile..._

Kara had set aside her now empty plate on the nightstand, and drank half of her bottled water and she was now just lounging in the middle of Regina's bed watching TV, of course with the volume low. Everything was still sort of surreal to her. She was experiencing the fantasy of so many people, and she had to pinch herself more than once to make sure she wasn't having another one of her dreams. They had been scarily vivid lately but no. She really did just fuck _the_ Regina Mills against a door in her own house, and now she was laying comfortably in her sports bra and briefs.. Her skin being caressed by the most expensive high thread sheets she's ever felt in her life.

She was going to be quiet as a mouse in this room like the Mayor asked her to be. The thrill the situation brought to the table was exciting...knowing that there were so many important women downstairs.

She thought about snooping but quickly shook away those dangerous thoughts. She was raised better than that after all.

Anyone would probably tell Kara that she was getting treated nicely because Regina wanted her to keep quiet and there was no way for Kara to leave, and that _might've_ been actually true—had Regina not been in the process of inviting Kara further into her home and offering to feed her.

 _Heh._ Kara yawned and turned off the TV, encasing the room in total darkness. She rolled over onto her stomach, and hugged the pillow beneath her closer and by the rich smell alone—she was fairly sure she was on Regina's pillow. _Mmm._

Now that she didn't have the TV to distract her, Kara could hear loud laughter coming from downstairs along with some music playing softly in the background. There was a lot of chatter going on but she couldn't exactly pick the words out. Kara wasn't exactly sleepy, she was just laying there boneless and drifting in and out—thinking about nothing in particular. She was just content to lay there, listening to the small party going on downstairs and the rhythmic clicking of the ceiling fan above her.

Kara was drifting into the dreamworld when she heard the bedroom door open and close softly, and high heels softly clicking on the wood floor, coming closer to the bed. Kara tried to speak but it just came out as a mumble and she jumped when she felt a warm hand on her bare shoulder.

“Ssh, ssh...” Regina cooed softly, chuckling, “It's just me...getting quite comfortable in my bed I see.” she climbed on top of her bed and settled right next to Kara.

Kara rolled over onto her back and smiled up at the older woman sleepily, “Sorry, so comfy up here...is the party over?”

Regina shook her head, and Kara barely saw the movement—her vision being blurry and the darkness of the room not helping, “No, I'm supposed to be using the bathroom and getting the deck of cards from my office. Apparently, I will be playing poker with a group of drunk housewives and politicians.”

Kara snorted, “You're not drunk?”

Kara's stomach twitching when Regina rain her dark nails over her abs teasingly until she met the waistband of her briefs, “Mmm, no...you're all mine when they leave, and I want to remember every detail. So I suggest you get another nap in, dear. Do you work tomorrow?”

“No, I'm off for the next two days...”

“Even better.” Regina purred, bodily slipping beneath the briefs momentarily but it was enough to make Kara's entire body twitch, however Regina was already making her way out of the room once again without another word and Kara rolled back over and groaned into the pillow. Just as a roar of laughter erupted downstairs. _Damn, I bet they're laughing at me now._

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Regina took her seat at her dining room table between Mary Margaret and Katheryn. Cruella and Ursula made up for the other seats. Regina passed the deck of cards to Cruella who all but snatched them from the Mayor.

“Jesus, Regina, you're really dragging your goddamn feet tonight aren't you?”

“Yeah, are you feeling alright Regina?” Mary Margaret chimed in, and Regina rolled her eyes.

“Even if I wasn't, you still wouldn't leave me alone.”

“Okay, okay...no need to get testy,” Katheryn refilled her whiskey glass half way, “But Reggie...you _have_ been a little checked out tonight.”

“Maybe she just needs some hard cock to loosen her up,” Ursula mumbled and Cruella just snorted, still shuffling the deck in a manner only she could achieve with those long bony fingers of hers.

“That's one thing about being married,” Mary Margaret giggled, “Free sex whenever...”

“Yeah, except you always seem to pop out a new brat every year. How many do you have now, Blanchard? 10?”

Mary Margaret glared at Cruella, “3...and at least my babies are actually human. And my kids aren't brats, I would appreciate if you'd stop calling them that!”

Cruella took another drag from her cigarette and began tossing out cards, “I'd take my puppies over your brats any day. My babies are house trained.”

“And mine aren't?!”

“She didn't say that.” Katheryn sighed, pouring another glass...because it never failed for Cruella and Mary Margaret to get into about their goddamn kids. Katheryn was happy with her one, and that her son was a good boy.

“Thank you, darling!”

“Who's side are you on!”

“Back!...to the topic at hand,” Ursula cut in before a real argument could erupt, and she set her sights on Regina with a particular twinkle in her eye and the Mayor groaned internally—her sex life was about to come under attack. _Again._ “Mary Margaret is a stick in the mud, sure, but she's right. Being married or at least attached means free sex...”

“Are you saying I should get married?” Regina raised her eyebrow, checking her hand and mentally rolling her eyes, of course she'd get a shitty hand.

“No one is saying that, darling,” Cruella huffed, throwing in some chips raising the pot two-grand, “I don't care how pretty you look, Mills, you aren't getting any younger.”

 _I'm the youngest in this group you old crone,_ Regina wouldn't dare open _that_ particular can of worms—not tonight. Not after last time.

“I wouldn't have put that so crudely,” Katheryn threw in her own chips, face impassive, “But maybe getting a boyfriend...or a girlfriend wouldn't be such a bad idea. I might even know someone who is interested.”

 _If I play my cards right...I might already have a companion in my bed. Literally._ Regina put in her own chips, raising the pot by a grand and everyone around the table glared at her halfheartedly. “I appreciate the concern, ladies. However, I am perfectly capable of finding my own bed-mate.”

Mary Margaret scoffed, “Please don't tell me you're talking about that lifeguard.”

“What lifeguard?” Ursula perked up.

“Hot little number at the pool,” Cruella smirked behind a ring of smoke, “The one with the pecker between her legs.”

 _More than a pecker,_ Regina thought smugly, crossing her legs at the knee, her core throbbing momentarily—damn she was horny again. “Yes, that one. She'll age well, I can tell. I've talked to her a time or two, very mature for her age too.”

Ursula hummed around her own cigarette, nodding approvingly, “Oh _that_ one...good eye.”

“She's eighteen!” Mary Margaret cried, eyes bugging out, “What the hell is wrong with you people?”

Regina sipped her apple cider calmly, “Are we playing poker or talking about my sex life?”

“Your nonexistent sex life.” Cruella cackled, throwing down another card, “And who cares if she's eighteen or thirty, she's perfectly legal. And if she's interested in blowing Reggie's back out for once, then I say go for it. We're all adults here, yeah?”

“It's still a matter of ethics,” Katheryn reluctantly took Mary Margaret's side, “She's eighteen and a legal adult, sure, but...she's off limits to _everyone_ at this table.”

“I fold.” Ursula sighed, throwing in her hand, “Cruella, weren't you banned from dealing?”

And that's how the rest of their evening went, them bickering and teasing each other over liquor and food and a somewhat intense game of poker with music playing in the background. It was in the late hours of the night, a little past midnight when everyone began to straighten up and preparing to take their leave and unlike the last few times she has hosted, Regina didn't offer her guest rooms to anyone and she was glad they didn't ask because she wasn't in the mood to say verbally say no.

Of course, Mary Margaret couldn't hold her liquor to save her life and she wanted to use the bathroom before she and Katheryn left and the idiot opened the garage door before Regina could stop her and flipped on the light.

“Wow Regina, mid-life crisis or what?” Mary Margaret cackled, unaware of how close she was standing next to death as her comment brought the others to the garage as well, and Ursula whistled at the all black muscle car park neatly in her garage.

“Wow, when did you get this Reggie?” Katheryn asked, “It's gorgeous.”

“Uh, thank you...” Regina spotted the license plate and nearly had a heart attack, _Zorel._ The Mayor quickly reached over Mary Margaret's shoulder and turned off the light before any drunk eyes could spot what she spotted. “Okay, time for you ladies to get out. I mean, go home, especially you Mary Margaret.”

“But the bathroom—”

“You've outstayed your welcome.” Regina told her and began ushering the woman towards the front door and all but threw her out. Katheryn hugged her best friend and promised to text once she got home safely.

Cruella was the last to come strolling out onto the porch, shrugging on her fur coat, and she gave Regina a slow, measuring look. A look that made the hairs on Regina's neck stand at attention, “Enjoy the rest of your evening, _cougar_.”

“Excuse you?”

“Come off it darling, I'm not drunk. I saw what you didn't want them to see.”

Regina's blood ran cold for a split second, “Crue—”

“That favor I owed you...drop it and I'll forget what I saw.”

“Fine.” Regina sneered, “Now get off of my porch.”

Cruella cackled and bid her friend a lovely night, and soon enough Regina was back inside of her manor and turning the alarm on and shutting down the entire first floor. She'd clean up the dining room later in the morning when the sun was up.

Regina walked into her room and stripped out of her clothes. She took a quick shower to wash off the smell of whiskey and cigarette smoke, though she mostly trying to wash away the smoke. She pulled on a sheer nightie and slid into her own bed slowly, shivering as the cool silk hit her too warm skin. Kara was fast asleep in the middle of the bed, her snores soft and her breaths were even and deep. Regina didn't have the heart to wake her up, so she didn't. But she wasn't sleepy herself, so she got comfortable and turned on the TV.

But she wasn't really watching the late night crime show that was usually on around this time—she was playing back bits and pieces of the poker conversation that took place earlier. She did need a companion...a particular best friend that she often had sex with, maybe took with her on vacations and treated them to nice things from time to time. She knew what that would actually label her as...but Regina wasn't much for juvenile labels such as that.

She hasn't known Kara very long, but she knew that the younger woman wasn't after her money—she clearly wasn't hurting financially. It put major brownie points in Kara's favor. Regina's had too many goldiggers at her feet, partially why she chose to remain alone for the last year and a half. She's had an out of town fling or two but that was seven months ago.

She exhaled heavily and looked down at toned back, and traced her index finger down Kara's spine making her mumble something into the pillow, “I hope you last, Ms. Zorel.”

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted more, you're getting more lol.
> 
> All mistakes, and I'm sure there are some, are my own. Nap time.
> 
> Cerberus.


	5. Juicy

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

“ _O-oh, oh yeah, oh yeah!”_ Regina cried out breathlessly into the dead of the night at three in morning, her hair wild across her silk covered pillows and some strands glued to her moist skin. The room was hot, stuffy almost, but she didn't care about her lack of oxygen or hot her body was getting despite the sheets being kicked towards the end of the bed more than thirty minutes ago.

Kara had woken up sometime ago and decided to ravish her into consciousness and the only rational thought that Regina had between then and now, was that whoever Kara had been with prior to her was a damn good teacher. Kara had the skill, patience and attentiveness that no one her age should possess and—

“ _Oh!”_ Regina held onto Kara's tighter and squeezed Kara's firm ass, urging her deeper than she already was. But Regina couldn't get enough of it, and it was taking everything in her to hold on to her sanity, to keep her eyes from rolling so far back into her skull and not to scream like a whore in heat. But Kara had her pinned and naked before she was even awake, her mouth just as talented as her cock.

Regina's clit was too sensitive to be played with, but Kara was quickly proving that she didn't need to touch it to make Regina come on her dick. Kara had both of her arms tucked beneath Regina, keeping her in place in case the brunette tried to run but Regina would never. _God no, fuck..._

Kara leaned to the side, letting some cool air between them as Regina came again, face determined and reached down and hooked Regina's right leg in the crook of her elbow, lifting it higher, “Quiero escucharte gritar, Regina.” Kara groaned roughly into Regina's ear as she spread her legs further, her thrusts getting shorter, and harder.

“ _I like that, yeah, ahh!”_ Regina whispered desperately, eyes rolling closed.

“I know you fuckin' like it,” Kara chuckled breathlessly, “Goddamn, that's it... _that's it, huh?”_ Kara found Regina's spot, loving how loud the Mayor was crying into her ear, making it ring a little—it was worth it.

“Oh g-god, I'm gonna come again, yes yes _yes!”_ Regina's cries turned into a dry croak as she held on that strong back, her vision darkening, and she wasn't even sorry for the damage she was doing to Kara's back.

Kara bit back her whimper when she felt warmth gushing around her cock, and Regina squeezing her so tight—trying to milk her, but Kara wasn't done. She kept fucking Regina, the springs were starting to creak at the same time the headboard began to knock against Regina's pristine white wall. Kara turned her head and sank her teeth into one of the pillows rather than Regina's neck and she used Regina for her pleasure, now setting the pace that she wanted...that she fuckin' _needed._

Kara felt those soft hands traveling down her back, nails dragging across her sweat slicked skin down to her ass. Kara gasped and groaned deeply in her throat when those black painted nails dug deep, encouraging her to go deeper—

And she came so unexpectedly when Regina slapped her ass and it actually stung, during the same time Regina purposely squeezed around Kara and never stopped, “Oh fuck Regina! Oh god, Regina! Regina—What, _shit...ugh, shit_ ” Kara cried in pleasure and horror, she meant to pull out but _fuckfuckfuckfuck..._ she gasped brokenly over and over as she kept fucking Regina into the mattress, filling the older woman with her come until she just couldn't anymore.

Regina allowed Kara to roll off of her, wincing slightly when that long thick cock slipped out of her. _She'll teach her later about proper retreat later..._ for now, they were both laying side by side, still pressed against one another with tangled legs and arms, trying to catch their breath and staring at the ceiling.

“My pull out game sucked this time...I'm sorry,” Kara breathed, sounding a little stressed. If.... _oh man..._ she wasn't sure who would kill her the slowest; Regina...or her own mother. If Kara were being honest, she would rather it be Regina. It'd be quicker at least, considering.

Regina chuckled tiredly, “Relax, dear...I'm barren.”

“Barren?” Kara asked, confused—she felt as if she's heard that word once before, but her brain was too foggy to think properly, plus her still throbbing semi hard dick was still a bit of distraction, especially since it was still warm and wet. But she was entirely too damn sensitive to do anything else for a while. _Okay, Zorel. Puppies, puppies, puppies..._

“Yes, barren. Unable to have children.” Regina didn't sound bitter, but it wasn't a post sex topic either.

“Oh.” Kara stated lamely, eyebrows furrowing as she continued to stare up at the ceiling, trying not to sound as breathless as she felt, “My mom is too.”

Regina turned her head to look at the woman lying next to her, this was not a post sex conversation that she wanted to have—perhaps over brunch, yes, but she couldn't help but comment, “You're adopted?”

Kara shrugged, “I—Yeah.”

Regina pressed her lips together, humming thoughtfully, _definitely a topic for another time then..._ “Get the bed together, I'll get us some warm towels to clean up.”

Kara looked at her, smirking, “ _You_ can clean me up, huh?” she was teasing though, she'd probably cry if Regina did anything to her sensitive dick right now. Thankfully, the Mayor was an observant woman.

“Of course I could, dear, but I don't like my meals cold. Perhaps next time.” Regina rolled out of bed on shaky legs and Kara watched her go into the bathroom suite shamelessly, before doing as asked and fixing up the sheets without actually having to move too much.

_I guess Storybrooke isn't so bad after all._

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Was dealing with a cold, and it's hard trying to write some porn while sneezing and stuffy nosed lol
> 
> All mistakes are my own. Also, it's short.
> 
> Hope this was good.
> 
> Cerberus.


	6. One More Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One More Try- George Michael.
> 
> I don't know, this is the song I've been listening to as I wrote this chapter. The tone matches more than the lyrics, I don't know it's a mood. For what this chapter contains, it makes sense.
> 
> Enjoy.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

_Milk, bread...cereal, tortillas...uh...shit ton of microwave food...check. What else? Right, sandwich meat and cheese..._

Kara groaned internally and turned her grocery basket around. She'd _just_ passed that isle too. The grocery store was packed more than it usually was on Friday's with everyone trying to stock up for the incoming winter storm that was supposed to be a little worse than the last one. Kara was just grateful that she was passing all of her classes with a high enough grade to exempt all of her midterms so that was less stress on her plate.

Not that she was stressing, well a little bit...stress was complicated to explain when you're a college student. Put it like this...if it wasn't for Regina, Kara would've dropped out already. Regina helped her through a lot of key stress points this semester, outside of the continuous mind blowing sex that is. Regina was intelligent, of course, and she gave great advice because she actually listened. And Kara could, well, she appreciated that a little more than the sex sometimes. It always made her feel better.

“Uh...hickory smoked turkey or oven roasted turkey?” Kara mumbled, eyes narrowed with indecisiveness.

“Oh girl!” someone gushed next to her, reaching past her to grab a pack of sandwich meat and Kara gave her the stink eye for touching her, but the woman was too busy on the phone and ignored her, “I told you how I'm neighbors with the Mayor right? Remember that black car I was telling you about? Yeah, uh-huh! Just like clockwork for the past four months, 8pm last night! I know and...”

The woman walked away and Kara grabbed some random sandwich meat and her favorite brand of cheese. She was done shopping it seemed. She's definitely picking up some Chinese food tonight. It'll last her a day or two. Maybe a few hours at most.

Of course the lines were ridiculously long, including the self check-out lines. It was fucking annoying...and this was before the _after_ _work_ crowd too. _Damn it._ Kara tried looking for that woman again, but she didn't get a good look at her the first time. It could've been any one of Regina's nosy neighbors for all she knew. But it was nice to know that her car was noticed frequently, even at night when it blended in the shadows better despite her bright xenon lights.

She and Regina weren't exclusive or anything, but it was nice to know that she was the only sexual partner that Regina had that could visit her home so frequently. It was flattering though, Kara already knew that she was Regina's only sexual partner anyway. As promised, she worked part time at City Hall directly under the supervision of Regina Mills herself. The woman worked entirely way to much to have multiple partners, she went to the office early and she left the office late.

It made Kara feel a little less nonsensical for turning down a lot of the girls in her classes that wanted to go out with her. Kara had a thing for a powerful older women and it was rare that she actually got to bed one and regularly. Women her own age did nothing for her when she had someone like Regina. She still made friends though, none that she was close enough to share her biggest few secrets with...but she had friends. The closest friend she had that she would trust with at least _two_ of her secrets was Lucy Lane. Chick she met in her philosophy class.

Kara moved forward with the line, pulling out her headphones to drown out the noisy crowd around her but before she could even get to the music, her phone started ringing. Kara was inclined to ignore it but it was from Regina. Kara pressed the green button and slipped her iPhone into her pocket.

“ _Did I catch you at a bad time, dear?”_

Kara looked around, shaking her head briefly knowing Regina couldn't see the motion, “Nope, I'm just at the supermarket. Are you still at the office?”

“ _Mmm, I am. Getting some things ready, do you plan on staying holed up in your apartment during this storm?”_

“Yeah, that was the plan,” Kara admitted, chuckling softly, “I'm exempt from midterms and since I'm not going home for Christmas, I don't have much else to do.”

There was a slight pause over the line, and Kara could hear Regina shuffling around papers and zipping up her briefcase, _“I know we haven't discussed it much, the holidays I mean, but would you be opposed to spending Christmas with...together?”_

Kara swallowed thickly, “I thought...you don't have plans already? I didn't wanna assume or anything that's why I never really...brought anything up. I mean, don't get me wrong! I know we aren't dating...I think. No, I mean I know we aren't dating we're just...just...having sex,” Kara whispered, not wanting anyone around her to overhear knowing that she was also word vomiting but she couldn't help it. Even after all this time, Regina makes her a little nervous.

“ _Relax, Kara. You wouldn't have been assuming anything, I promise. And yes, we are sex buddies but given our talks over our frequent dinners and movie nights at your place...I believe that we are also friends, correct?”_

“Yeah, correct.”

“ _And we're two friends with nothing to do for Christmas during an incoming blizzard, correct?”_

“Pretty much, yeah.”

“ _Then don't overthink it, pretty girl. Okay? If you're not comfortable with the idea, that is perfectly fine. I would under—”_

“No!” Kara cleared her throat, lowering her voice, “No, that actually sounds...perfect..ly fine. Perfectly fine, I would like that...a lot but how about my place this time?”

“ _Hmm, is there something wrong with my home, Zorel?”_

Kara grinned, noting Regina's cheeky tone and knowing that she wasn't offended, “No, it's not that...it's just that I overheard one of your neighbors and she was gossiping about my car in and out your garage...plus I thought a change of scenery would be nice, you know? I'm on the top floor. Most of my neighbors are gone until after New Year...”

Regina made a sound, but Kara suspected that she was smiling, _“I suppose I can since you put it so convincingly. Would you mind picking me up?”_

“Sure, I won't be out of this shit show grocery store for another thirty minutes though. Cool?”

“ _An hour and thirty minutes, actually.”_

“Uh, what? But I'm already in line?”

“ _If you think I'm eating frozen food and junk food for two weeks, honey, you've clearly lost your damn mind. I'm going to send you a list of ingredients and I will reimburse you later. Call me when you're on your way.”_ Regina hung up swiftly, not giving Kara enough time to complain.

“Ah, man...” Kara mumbled as she took in those long lines, as she pulled out of one of the shorter ones. She was walking down the liquor isle picking up some cheap tequila when her phone dinged and she whistled low when she saw the long list. _Damn. I love a woman that can cook._

Kara pulled up her eighties pop music and got to work.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Kara had her started and her heater going before she walked out of the grocery store, and by the time she finished packing away the bags of groceries (which were more than her list originally had, of course she still got her junk and frozen foods), her car was nice and toasty.

She tried calling Regina but it kept going to voicemail, so she just shot the woman a text message and put her car into gear. Thanking all that's holy that she invested in snow tires that Regina insisted that she got if she planned on driving a muscle car during the winter.

It took longer than usual for Kara to get to Regina's house, the traffic was slow and visibility was getting worse. Thankfully, Kara was able to break off and hit the long stretch of road that led to Regina's neighborhood. She was humming along to the music but she made it to Regina's in once peace. Kara parked backwards into Regina's driveway, knowing that her beloved Mercedes was in the garage. Kara left her car running, and jogged to Regina's front door. She figured with the snow getting worse, the nosy neighbors couldn't see anything today.

She rang the door bell and pulled her hood further over her face, _fuck it was getting cold._ She was about to knock when the door swung open and she almost fell over when she was three suitcases sitting by the front door.

“Holy shit, it's only two weeks!”

Regina rolled her eyes at Kara, “Stop complaining and help. I have to set my alarm.” the sound of Regina's snow boots disappeared further into her home, leaving Kara to do the heavy lifting and she swore that one of the bags had actual rocks in it. Kara met Regina back on the porch, shielding Regina from the wind so she could lock her front door. But when the Mayor turned around, Kara didn't move and Regina looked up at her from beneath her own hood, eyes narrowed.

“What are you—”

Kara took Regina's face and kissed the soft lips she's been craving for a few days now, and Regina didn't hesitate to take Kara's face between her gloved hands and deepened their kiss. It seemed to last forever but the harsh temperature around them made sure that it didn't.

Neither said a word but they shared a smile and Kara took Regina's hand and carefully led her off of the porch and towards her car, and made sure she was in comfortably before closing the door after her and jogging around to the drivers side.

“Are you sure this car is safe to drive back into town?”

“I promise,” Kara assured the older woman, “I have the tires you suggested, we'll be fine. Trust me?”

“I have for this long,” Regina sucked in a sharp breath when Kara released her e-brake and the car lurched forward slightly. Kara didn't say anything but when they were back on the road, and she was cruising in third gear, she reached over the console and took Regina's hand. Kara placed the brunette's hand on the top of the gear shift and intertwined their fingers.

Regina stared down at their hands, thinking it rather an odd way to hold hands...or for them to even be holding hands in general but she knew that they weren't the typical fuck buddies. It was something they never really talked about and she wasn't going to dig further into it any time soon. She was comfortable with this.

The only person who knew where and what Regina would be doing for the next two weeks was Cruella, since she's known from the beginning (and officially confirmed it when she caught Regina riding Kara's face). Cruella and Ursula were off in the Bahamas and shacked up with men younger than them but older than Kara still. And Katheryn and Mary Margaret were snuggled up with their husband and or boyfriend and their children. Enjoying the early Christmas break.

Everyone Regina knew were doing something and they were warm and with people they loved. And this...thing between her and Kara wasn't love, but it made Regina warm. Warmer than she's ever been in a very long time. She watched Kara focus on the road and mouth along to the lyric's of some eighties pop song unaware of her lingering gaze and Regina just sighed happily.

Her happiness may be frowned upon by many, even from her friends, but it was hers not theirs.

“Hey, Regina?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.” Kara didn't take her eyes off the road for more than a second but when their eyes linked, Regina saw the sincerity in them but she was confused.

“Thanking me for what, Kara? I haven't done anything yet, honey.”

Kara laughed quietly, “No...no, I mean...thank you for everything. Literally everything.” Kara didn't know how to explain it, and really it was unnecessary for her to anyway. Regina understood, more than Kara could ever know.

“Honestly Kara...I feel as if I should be thanking you. And even that's not enough given how much you've helped me these past four months. Especially now, spending Christmas with me. I...” Regina paused, unsure if she was willingly to be so vulnerable but she started it and she knew Kara's curious nature was piqued. Even if Kara would never pry past Regina's comfortableness, she wanted Kara to know just how much this meant to her.

“I've always spent the holidays alone or with family that I hardly ever converse with anymore. And I simply cannot force myself to spend the holidays with the families of my friends. I'd rather be alone.”

Kara squeezed her hand in support, “It's a honor that you've decided to spend it with me then, Regina. Really.”

“And what about you? You've known about being exempt from your exams for a while now, why didn't you leave when you had the chance to go spend the weeks with your mother? You speak so highly of her, dear. I hardly thought you'd avoid her.”

Kara sighed heavily, and shrugged, finally making it into town and hitting a bit of traffic, “I mean yeah, but she's been dating this woman, uh, Jean, and I'm not really...I don't wanna be there and awkward while they're...you know. Plus I don't know if I like this woman.”

“Have you ever met her?”

“Once, but they weren't dating then. She came off all high strung and all knowing. I didn't talk to her a lot.”

“Oh, I see...well, answer me this. Is your mother happy?”

“She is!” Kara tapped her steering wheel lightly, turning to look at Regina as they waited for the red light, “That's another reason why I didn't go. I don't wanna be that key factor.”

“You're going to have to face this eventually.”

“I know...” Kara sighed, “I know...but until then, the only place this face will be is right between your—”

“The light is green.”

Kara looked and sure enough it was green. She chuckled, and let the silence fall between them but it was comfortable and there was a slight feel of sexual tension creeping on them. “Yeah, definitely gonna be a good two weeks.”

“We'll enjoy this for as long as it lasts, dear.”

Kara thought those words over, and several times she tried to comment but everything about that sentence rang true—even she knew that. It was disheartening to think about now, so she chose not to then and tightened her hand over Regina's with a wide smile, “Ever play Mario Kart?”

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own. And I don't know if this is the end. Certainly seems like it, huh? I really like writing this...it's so much simpler than anything I've ever written, and easy. 
> 
> For now...this is the end for this arc. Thank you guys for the comments, and kudos!!
> 
> Cerberus

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> C_Sc


End file.
